Jugement hâtif et justice héroïque
by Isadora.Art
Summary: Si, lors de leur première rencontre, Marinette s'était doutée de l'impact qu'aurait ce chat noir un peu maladroit sur sa vie, peut-être qu'elle l'aurait traité autrement. Tout bien réfléchi, elle ne regrettait rien.


**Jugement hâtif et justice héroïque**

* * *

 _Cet OS a été réalisé dans le cadre d'un jeu du FoF. Il fallait le réaliser en une heure d'après le thème "rencontre". Hésitez pas à me MP pour plus d'informations._

 _Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je possède seulement le bout d'histoire que j'ai écrit._

* * *

…

Les premiers mois, elle rasait les murs, évitait les caméras et se rongeait les ongles à l'idée que quelqu'un la surprenne ou découvre son identité. Mais elle avait dû très vite se rendre à l'évidence Ladybug s'était très vite faite adulée par la population entière de Paris, et Marinette ne savait toujours pas comment amortir sa nouvelle célébrité – bien que cachée – avec sa vie de tous les jours.

Tikki lui avait assuré que personne ne pouvait la reconnaître, et la jeune étudiante l'avait cru sur parole. A vrai dire, elle flippait encore un peu de ces nouveaux pouvoirs, et elle n'osait pas remettre en question les paroles du petit kwami.

Alors, elle avait essayé de s'affirmer. Quand elle combattait un méchant, elle faisait son possible pour protéger les civils. Elle faisait des signes aux petites filles qui portaient le même style de coiffure qu'elle, et signait des autographes aux plus aguerris. Malheureusement, plus elle s'investissait pour la ville des amoureux, plus elle suait pour gérer sa vie scolaire à côté.

Travailler seule n'était pas facile mais Ladybug s'y était faite rapidement.

Ce fut seulement lorsqu'on lui demanda – enfin, elle n'eut pas vraiment le choix – de collaborer avec un nouvel héros qu'elle eut plus de peine à s'y faire.

Si, lors de leur première rencontre, Marinette s'était doutée de l'impact qu'aurait ce chat noir un peu maladroit sur sa vie, peut-être qu'elle l'aurait traité autrement.

Tout bien réfléchi, elle ne regrettait rien.

* * *

Le chat était arrivé comme un goujat, au plein milieu d'un combat qu'elle peinait à gagner contre un redoutable adversaire. Alors qu'il venait de sauter à terre, avec une grâce féline et élégante, Ladybug prit peur. Elle paniqua, lançant un regard énervé au nouvel ennemi qui venait d'arriver.

— T'es qui toi ?

Mais le chat s'était déjà détourné d'elle, et il avait été fanfaronné auprès des civils regroupés non loin de là. Interloquée, Ladybug avait relâché sa prise sur son ennemi, et il avait profité de la diversion pour l'attaquer en douce. La jeune femme n'avait rien vu, et en quelques secondes, son corps entier se brisait sur l'asphalte brûlant.

Elle s'était relevée péniblement, et avait lancé un regard agacé au chat. C'était à cause de lui si elle avait baissé sa garde. Maudit matou.

— Dégage d'ici, tu gênes ! lui cria-t-elle.

Sûrement encore un de ces stupides civils avec un cosplay plutôt bien réussi, probablement tiré d'un anime japonais dont Marinette n'avait que faire.

Un rigolo qui la gênait alors qu'elle s'évertuait à sauver Paris.

— Je suis venue t'aider, avait chantonné Chat Noir, et Ladybug avait levé les yeux au ciel.

Elle ne lui avait plus prêté attention, car le méchant, impatient, commençait à s'énerver de pas accaparer tous les regards. Des civils s'étaient mis à hurler, et le sens aigu de la justice de la jolie coccinelle avait été plus grand que l'envie de faire fermer son caquet à cet imbécile de matou mal brossé.

Ladybug avait eu vraiment du mal à chopper son adversaire, et elle ne le reconnaissait qu'à moitié, mais elle n'y serait jamais arrivée sans l'aide du chat. Dire qu'il lui avait même _presque_ sauvé la vie.

— La prochaine fois, sourit Chat Noir, appelle-moi, et je volerai à ton secours princesse. ~

Les lèvres de l'héroïne s'étaient tordues, et elle avait affiché un air pas très très enjoué. Elle lui avait tourné le dos sans même lui répondre, et elle était rentrée chez elle pour exprimer sa colère loin des regards.

Maudit chat ! Dire que désormais, elle allait devoir se le coltiner … La co-protection de Paris s'annonçait pour le moins mouvementée …

Le lendemain matin, elle n'apparaissait plus seule sur les affiches des journaux. A ses côtés, le matou masqué, et les gros titres qui s'emballaient : _Ladybug et Chat Noir, une toute nouvelle romance._

* * *

Marinette s'était énervée et Tikki avait rigolé.

— Et bien, on peut dire que pour une première rencontre, c'était plutôt mouvementé, non ?

Le petit kwami fit un clin d'œil à son amie, et elle lui jeta un coussin moelleux dessus.

\- Tais-toi maintenant.

Et la jeune femme se rendormit.

* * *

Tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas écrit sur du Miraculouuuus aaaah mes deux bébés m'avaient manqués ! Petit OS sans prise de tête, je trouvais ça mignoon !

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Hésitez pas à laissez des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Des bisous à bientôt !


End file.
